


Roll in the Hay

by BlueLionWrites



Series: Wandering Eyes [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionWrites/pseuds/BlueLionWrites
Summary: Eren brings a message to Commander Erwin, telling him that his presence has been requested at The Capital. Ordered to prepare his horse for his journey, Eren leaves to do just that and once again, Erwin seems to walk in at a rather inopportune time but can't help but to stay and watch.





	Roll in the Hay

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is completely unedited, so if this is complete and utter crap, ya'll will know why. I'm sorry if this is terrible, I wrote this months ago .-.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SnK or its characters, all rights belong exclusively to the creator. This work is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

The gentle rapping of knuckles against the thick wood of the door managed to draw the Commander from his divertive thoughts, continually distracted by the memory of the evening prior and the sight of the debauched cadet and the Captain together; a scene that was practically burned into the inside of his eyelids, forcing him to relive the scene with each blink of his eyes. 

After replacing the pen into its well and shuffling the documents he had been reading over with studious attention, he moved to stand from his seat, cringing slightly at the piercing grate of the chair scraping across the stone floor as he pushed it back to rise to his feet. His footsteps were even and calm and a mask of utter stoicism now lay across his face, hiding the indecision, confusion and arousal that had plagued every moment from the prior evening hence. 

The night had been spent tossing and turning; dreams plagued with visions of sea-glass eyes and planes of tanned skin, nimble fingers, eyes the colour of a thunderstorm and wanton mewls that tormented his ears, the result of which left dishevelled sheets and a persistent coil of arousal that refused to abate, simmering below his skin and threatening to bring him to his knees.  
Erwin raised his hand to rub tiredly at his eyes, having spent the night with little proper sleep, too restless and unable to find a moment’s peace before eventually abandoning his quest in favour of beginning the work day before the sun had so much as risen above the horizon. Reaching forward, long digits curled around the wrought iron handle and pulled it towards him, the hinges creaking beneath the strain of the thick wood to reveal his visitant. 

The pile of work that was to be completed had steadily decreased as the hours wore on and by now, the sun had since risen above the line of trees, bathing the Commander’s private office in rays of golden light that warmed the room and glanced off each surface, casting shadows throughout the neatly arranged office. 

At the sight of the subordinate, the one that had seamlessly infiltrated the Commander’s usually impenetrable mind, he felt his cock stir beneath the confines of his uniform as echoes of the pleasured mewls that had fallen shamelessly from the young man’s spit-slicked lips sounded through the Commander’s mind. Eren now stood before him, uniform covering the acres of sun-kissed skin that lay beneath, an overly enthusiastic salute with his fist raised to his heart and the other behind his back and no visible hint of embarrassment regarding the prior evening’s activities.

“Good morning Commander. I was told to tell you that word was sent from the Capital for you and that they require you to pay a visit to the higher-ups” Eren spoke, breaking the silence that had befallen them and thankfully shaking Erwin from his rather perverted reveries. 

A letter was clutched against Eren’s heart and the Commander simply nodded his understanding, untrusting of himself to speak for fear of his desires speaking for him, letting slip the depraved concupiscence that plagued him since the evening prior, simply holding his hand out, palm-up, to accept the letter. An almost imperceptible shiver ran through Eren as he handed over the letter, eyes glazing slightly at the sight of his superior’s long, thick digits that so carefully pulled the letter from his hand, the tremor going unnoticed by the tall blonde; too lost in his own thoughts to pay attention as astutely as usual. 

“Thank-you Eren,” the Commander responded, voice low and rough with thinly veiled arousal, reminiscent of the sound of stones grating across one another with how gravelly his tone sounded. 

“Do you have any other orders for me Sir?” Eren cheeked, the title rolling from his tongue with a lascivious sweetness, teasing and intemperate in his behaviour, drowning the words in a sweet syrup that hinted of lascivious intent.

“Find Captain Levi and tell him I’ve excused you from duties as I’ve ordered you to prepare my horse. I shall depart in an hour for Wall Rose” Erwin ordered, willing away the flush that had begun to creep up his neck and the desperate need to pin the brunette down and ravish him until he was unable to walk. 

Eren nodded obediently with a determined set to his jaw and turned on his heel, dropping his salute as the door fell closed, hurried footsteps echoing down the hallway spoke of the receding presence of the cadet and the Commander once again felt as if he could breathe, drawing a deep breath in relief as he slumped against the door, letting out a low groan of exasperation at the half-hard status of his length, simply from the mere presence of the cadet and the moans from the evening prior that echoing inside of his mind. 

He decided to ignore the aforementioned problem in favour of reading the letter and returning to the completion of the condolences he had been filling out before the interruption, his mind soon beginning to wander distractedly and with an iron will he focused hard on nothing but the paperwork that lay across his desk.

***

Heavy footfalls sounded throughout the castle halls, the tall blonde obstructing the sunlight streaming through the open windows as he made his journey to the stables. Erwin descended the worn stone steps and entered into the courtyard, crossing the grassy expanse with a cursory nod of acknowledgement to the cadet’s that were currently training in hand-to-hand combat with one another.

He exited the grounds, circling the large stone castle and heading for the stables, stopping briefly to greet Hanji who was conducting another experiment with teaspoons and some type of white powder. Upon his arrival to the stables, he pulled open the door and stepped inside the old, wooden structure, senses assaulted with the heavy scent of leather, hay and horse shit. He made for the final row of stalls in favour of finding his own horse, footfalls silenced by the layer of hay that covered the ground. The sound of skin against skin drew him from his thoughts of what the Scouts required him to discuss and he groaned internally at the idea of having to interrupt two cadets just seeking some privacy and respite from the gruelling training.

“Ah… nghh… L-Levi please” Erwin’s steps came to a grinding halt, blood rushing through his ears in a near-deafening flood as he shuddered with arousal, hoping that he had simply misheard what was going on and wouldn’t have to intervene. 

“Be silent brat. You don’t want to get caught do you?” came Levi’s husked reply. The Commander thought to turn and make his exit the same way he had entered in order to remain undetected and to offer the pair some privacy but his feet seemingly had other ideas, instead drawing him towards the sounds that were coming from the final stall in the furthermost corner of the stables. 

Muffled moans of pleasure resounded in his ears, a perfect echo of the ones he’d made yester evening, which had every ounce of his blood heading southward, suppressing his own groan as his cock made itself known, hardening rapidly and pressing insistently against the seam of his white trousers. He peered into the stable with slight trepidation, mouth pooling with saliva at the sight of the Captain’s nimble fingers slick with oil, drawing keening whines of pleasure from the cadet, his head dropped forward and shirt discarded amongst the hay, giving a beautiful view of his back, each muscle rippling with pleasure as a thin sheen of sweat made the bronze of his skin glisten. 

Eren’s trousers were pooled around his ankles and he was bent forward at the waist, arms braced against the stable wall as the Captain stood to his side, fingers agilely scissoring him in preparation for something significantly larger than the two, now three, digits that were working tirelessly to pleasure the brunette. Erwin groaned internally, fingers twitching with the desire to take his own length in hand as Eren’s thighs began to tremble with exertion, legs threatening to give way from the pleasure coursing through him as Levi stroked over the bundle of nerves hidden deep within his brat. 

“Captain… please. I-I’m ready” the cadet whined, back arching further and slender hips rutting back wantonly against the fingers buried deep inside his hole, clenching and fluttering as Levi’s slim digits worked him open further and further, three fingers soon becoming four with another slick squelch. 

“Are you sure Eren?” the Captain’s voice was teasing, letters rolling from his tongue with a deep cadence that was indicative of the pleasure to come. It was now that the Commander felt like he was truly intruding but simply couldn’t bring himself to move, entranced with the way Eren spread his legs wider and the glint of Levi’s eyes as he unzipped his trousers, giving Erwin a mouth-watering view of his cock, thick and heavy as it bobbed up against his stomach, the tip pearlescent with beads of pre-come and flushed a dark red. 

The cadet simply nodded his head with zeal, hair beginning to cling to the nape of his neck with sweat, the shorter locks of hair curling up in a way that would be considered adorable if it weren’t for the needy whine that had Erwin’s cock dripping as Eren arched his back further, showing Levi he was ready as he reached behind him to pull the cheeks of his ass apart, exposing his stretched hole. He whimpered as the digits slid from his body with a squelch that sent a lick of arousal up Erwin’s spine, cock now achingly hard and pressing insistently against the zip, a damp spot beginning to form as his cock dripped with arousal. 

Erwin watched transfixed as Levi’s oil-slick fingers wrapped around his hard length, using what remained on his hand as lubricant, coating his length with a slick glide and a low groan. Using his free hand, he rubbed small circles on the cadet’s lower back before leaning down to whisper something the Commander desperately wished he could hear and whatever was said had the desired effect as the cadet nodded frantically and moans spilled from his parted lips. The Captain’s lips quirked into a smirk as he positioned himself behind the cadet, blocking Erwin’s view of the brunette but the sounds he made and the view of Levi’s behind of flawless, pale skin and clenching muscles, more than made up for it.

Levi hummed in approval at the sight of the brat spread out and whimpering for his cock, unable to deny Eren any longer he positioned his hips behind the pert globes of his ass, dragging the leaking tip of his length along the crease of the cadet’s tanned behind, tip catching on the rim, teasing, wanting to hear his brat beg for it.

“Captain… stop t-teasing me…please” Eren whined lowly, a sound that had Erwin fighting the urge to rush over to attend to the cadet’s needs, wanting to be the one that filled him until he could no longer utter a word that wasn’t his name, to make him come until he passed out. An inaudible sigh left his throat at the impossibility of such an occurrence happening and proceeded to palm at his achingly hard cock, eyes narrowing as Eren cried out.

“How do you want it brat?” Levi’s voice husked out, finally thrusting his hips forward to bury his dripping length inside of Eren’s hole with one smooth thrust, a choked groan leaving his throat, hips stilling as they lay flush against Eren’s rear, buried to the hilt inside of him. 

“H-Hard”

“Come now brat, where are your manners?” Levi smirked, hands tightening around Eren’s hips with a bruising grip, preventing Eren from bucking back letting out a high-pitched mewl of displeasure at the torture of being filled but not pounded into, desperate and needy as he tried to fight against the Captain’s strong grip on his hips.

“Did I stutter Sir?” Eren cheeked and Erwin could practically taste the sarcasm in his voice. Levi stepped back, cock slipping from Eren’s tight heat with a slick glide, fighting his own needy groan and the desire to be buried inside of the brunette’s tight hole once more, instead chuckling lowly at the displeased growl Eren emitted. Levi wanted nothing more than to pound into his subordinate’s tight, willing body until he could no longer stand, to bring him to release all over the wall and kiss him softly afterwards as they came down from their high. 

“Levi, please. Please” he whined, arching his back, hips swaying enticingly. Instead of an answer, the Captain’s hands grabbed a hold of the cadet’s hips, one hand trailing down to position his length against the cadet’s twitching hole once more and with a near-violent thrust of his hips, he bottomed out, smirking at the keening mewl the cadet let slip and the sound of his hips colliding with the plush globes of Eren’s ass. 

He continued at a punishing pace, free hand coming up to clap a hand over Eren’s mouth to muffle his moans that were growing steadily louder, much to Erwin’s annoyance, mouth watering at the sounds Eren had been making as Levi fucked into him hard. The sound of skin slapping repeatedly against skin and grunts of thinly veiled pleasured filled the otherwise quiet stable, the only other sounds being the soft whinnies of the horses and Erwin’s heartbeat in his ears. 

The Commander fell to his knees and tugged at the belt and zip of his trousers, unable to resist any longer and too wrought with lust to bother to strip further. The ODM harnessing impeded his mobility but he was too desperate to care much as he untucked his button-down from his trousers, hiking it up around his underarms as dextrous fingers loosened the harnessing around his chest and with a slight tremor, raised his hand to his lips, tongue darting out to slick his palm and when he deemed it ample, his hand travelled down to wrap lightly around his length, biting his lip to stifle a groan. 

His hand stroked gently but quickly, not wanting to create noise and make his presence known to the otherwise preoccupied pair, head dropping back and usually perfectly smooth blonde hair now fell in strands across his face. Erwin bit down on his free hand, in the junction of where his thumb met with the heel of his hand, unknowingly imitating the action Eren used when needed to activate his shifting ability, stifling a groan as he sped up the movements of the hand around his length, keeping in time with the slaps of skin from the stall over as he peered around it. 

“Always so good for me Eren” he heard Levi groan, hips thrusting harder into the brunette. His hand slipped from Eren’s mouth with an order to keep quiet and came back down to settle on his hip, using it for leverage to slam his hips harder, smirking as the brunette failed to suppress a moan, head dropping forward as he attempted to rock his hips backwards. 

With another angle of his hips, Eren bucked his hips forward and bit down on his lip in an attempt to stifle a scream of pleasure that made Erwin’s cock spurt pre-come, adding to the slick glide of his hand and a jolt of arousal that spread through him like fire. 

Levi chuckled lowly, causing Erwin’s cock to twitch and a shiver of arousal to run down his spine, ears straining to hear as the raven murmured lowly “Found it brat” he uttered as his hips continued slamming into Eren as their rough pace continued, enjoying the deepness of the new angle and how the brunette was close to sobbing from the unbearable pleasure that flooded through him.

Levi felt his climax drawing nearer and leant down to stroke Eren’s length, fisting it drily in his hand and stroking at a torturously quick pace, wanting to hear Eren try and stifle his sounds as his Captain brought him off, wanting to feel him come. Alternating between thrusting into the hand wrapped around his cock and impaling himself on the Captain’s length, Eren was sobbing now, tears streaming down his face from the pleasure.

The pleasure was building to a crescendo, all three of them drawing closer and closer to their peak, unable to resist the coils tightening inside their gut, threatening to snap and push them to their release. “L-Levi… oh god… nghh Levi, I’m…I’m gonna-“ Erwin felt his gut clench as Levi’s hand increased its pace, the other hand leaving its place on Eren’s hips to tug roughly at the cadet’s nipples, adding more sensation to the ones already assaulting his senses.

With a loud cry that resounded throughout the stable, Eren’s body drew taut like the string of a bow as he came, hole clenching around Levi’s cock with a vice-like grip, whimpering softly at the overstimulation as Levi continued to thrust into him until he reached his own climax, releasing with an animalistic groan, his come painting Eren’s insides white and practically purring as his softening length slid from Eren’s hole. 

At the sight of Levi’s come dripping slowly from the cadet’s hole, Erwin’s own orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave, painting the hay in front of him with a final thrust into his hand, unable to tear his eyes away as Eren fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. Levi pressed a soft, affectionate kiss to the top of the brunette’s head, murmuring how good he had been against his hair. 

Erwin pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket, wiping his hand clean and adding more hay atop the mess he’d created before retreating silently from the stable, feelings of guilt for spying on the pair in such a privately intimate moment soon replacing the bliss from his release. After enough time had passed and he saw the pair leave, he returned to the stable, finding his horse, already saddled, and set off for the Capital, shaking his head at what he had just done.


End file.
